


Barista in Love

by Kingmarmar98



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingmarmar98/pseuds/Kingmarmar98
Summary: This is a story about Stuart Pot, is a young man who works as a barista at the local coffee shop who eventually falls in love with his favorite customer, Murdoc who is another young man pursuing his dreams of becoming a professional graphic designer.





	1. Introduction to the characters

Introduction:

**Stuart Harold Pot (Age 22):** A young man who works as a barista at the local coffee shop and is saving up for moving out on his own.

**Murdoc Alphonce Niccals (Age 24):** A Young talented graphic arts designer whom Stuart has a crush on and does graphic design and also plays bass guitar as a hobby.

**Russel Johnathan Hobbs Sr. (Mr. Hobbs) (Age 43):** The boss of the local coffee shop and Single Father of Russ Jr. and Demar. and is one of Stuart’s close friends.

**Russel Johnathan Hobbs Jr. (Russ) (Age 22):** The bosses oldest son who is Stuart’s co-worker and close friend.

**Demar Maurice Hobbs (Age 20):** Russ Jr’s brother and is another one of Stuart’s close friends.

**Rachel Pot (Age 42):** Stuart’s caring and supportive mother who works in the customer service field. She really didn’t like Murdoc at first no matter how hard he tried but she eventually liked him.

**Sebastian Niccals (Age 48):** Murdoc’s father, who currently is a widow and a supervisor at a grocery store.


	2. Crushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart heads to work and while at work he is very love struck by his favorite customer, Murdoc. He wants to tell Murdoc how he feels but don't know how. But later on he reveals to Murdoc how he feels and...... I'm not gonna spoil the rest

6:00 am

Stuart was peacefully sleeping until the alarm clock went off. The young man tiredly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. 10 minutes later, he got out and dried off and got dressed. He then went back into the bathroom and styled his hair. The 22 year old was now ready for work, he grabbed his bag and walked to work. He arrived right on time when they were opening the doors.

Stuart went in and clocked in. “Mornin’ Russ”, he said to his best friend. “Oh hey Stu and mornin’ to you too”, Russ said. The young man started taking orders in the drive thru and making some orders. This was until his favorite customer walked through the door. Murdoc Niccals,  a charming yet talented young graphic designer that Stuart had a crush on. Stuart stopped what he was doing and gave his headset to his co worker. “’Ello there Mu’doc”, Stuart said. Murdoc smiled and said, “hey Stuart. I wanna get my usual.”. Stuart smiled and made Murdoc’s order, which was a bagel and a latte with extra whipped cream and took it to his table.

“Enjoy Mu’doc”, Stuart said with a smile. Murdoc felt funny inside but he shrugged it off. Stuart leaned on the counter, looking at Murdoc from a distance. “Ah damn he’s definitely in love”, Russ said. Mr. Hobbs, his boss, walked up behind him and tapped him shoulder. “Back to work Stuart or that’s a strike on your chart”, Mr. Hobbs said with a firm tone. “Yes sir”, the blue haired guy said, he immediately knew what that meant and got back to work because as long as he’s worked there, he’s never gotten a strike.

Murdoc looked puzzled at his napkin, seeing that it was a number written on the back of it. It read, “ **Stuart +01 9856 15865** ”. He smiled and smirked. Murdoc got up and got his things together and left the coffee shop.

Later in the Day, Stuart was almost done with his shift and got a text from Murdoc.

**_M: Hey there. I’ve been noticin’ yer behaviour lately and yew have been acting all blushy lately. Is there somethin’ yew wanted to tell me?_ **

**_S: Well…er..yes Can u call me after work please to discuss it?_ **

**_M: Sure. Just call when yew are done._ **

Stuart blushed and leaned against the wall and sighed in an obvious way to know he was in love. Stuart resumed and took some drive thru orders while Russ was preparing them. Stuart’s ringer went off and he clocked out and took the bus home. When the blue haired young man got home, he hugged his mother, who was making dinner and immediately went to his room. He took off his clothes and changed into his short shorts and crop top. He began texting Murdoc.

**_S: Hey Murdoc, just got off work and I am free to talk._ **

**_M: Oh hey, but getting back to the conversation earlier._ **

The young man didn’t respond but instead sighed and called Murdoc.

“Hello”, the older man said. Stuart blushed and replied back, “Yeah…er….Mu’doc listen I dunno if yer into men or not but there is something I do want to tell yew..”. “Go on..”, Murdoc said softly.

“Well Mu’doc the reason I’ve been actin’ funny is because I..I have a crush on yew and I like yew like yew”, Stuart said. Stuart prepared himself for the big answer from Murdoc and he was nervous that he’d get rejected. Murdoc sighed and said, “Well…Stuart…I’ve felt the same because every time I’d come in yew would always greet me with a soft welcoming and those sweet blue eyes of yers and that gap toothed smile. It just brightens my day”. Stuart smiled and blushed hard and started jumping around, until he stubbed his toe on the bed frame. Ouch!. “Agh mother fuck”, he groaned. “Everything alright?”, Murdoc asked. “Stubbed my damn toe. It hurts.”, Stuart said. This was when Stuart’s mother, Rachel knocked on the door. “Stu dinner’s ready. Are yew okay son?”, his mother asked. “Yes mum”, Stuart answered. “I’m coming to the kitchen. Just a sec”, he added.

Stuart got up and asked, “Is it okay if I call yew back after I have dinner Mu’doc?”. “Yeh just call me later. I hope yer toe gets better”, Murdoc said. Stuart nodded and said, “Alrighty Mu’doc. I’ll call ya back bye.”. “Alright Stu. Buh-bye and don’t forget to put some ice on yer toe. Love yew”, Murdoc replied. The two hung up.

Stuart blushed red, he didn’t believe Murdoc said ‘I love yew’ to him. The young man blushed and smiled because he knew he’d make Murdoc his. He then made his way to the kitchen, dancing. His mother made her famous chicken noodle soup for dinner.

“Is everything okay with yew hon?”, Rachel asked her son. She kinda knew he was in love but didn’t know exact. The fact that Stuart was gay, Rachel accepted her son as he was and loved him just as much. “Mum…yeh I’m alright. I love my favorite customer”, Stuart blurted out to his mother. She knew that was the reason why he was acting weird in a way. “So do yew know if this guy likes yew back?”, she curiously asked, due to some broken relationships Stuart’s had previously. He nodded. He was quick to show her a pic of him. “Hm….I have to meet him”, his mother said, her motherly instincts assuming Murdoc was no good. Stuart began eating his bowl of soup and went back to his room.

Meanwhile at the Niccals’ residence.

“Dad I’d like yew to meet someone tomorrow”, Murdoc said to his father. Sebastian was reading a book and looked up. ‘Hm”, the older man said. “I said I wanted yew to meet someone tomorrow”, Murdoc said again. “Okay son. I know yew got a boyfriend”, his father said in a sarcastic way, but meant well. This kind of discouraged Murdoc and Murdoc made his way back to his room. Murdoc shook it off and sighed and called Stuart back.

The two young men conversated till 1:30 am. By this time Stuart was sleepy and decided to go to bed.

_To Be Continued….._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note: If you like the way this story is going, please comment what you like about it and let me know to continue with it and share with friends.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the next day Stu and Murdoc have a lunch date. So while having a text convo on the phone with Murdoc, Stuart slipped out with something. He felt kinda nervous and bad about the text but Murdoc said it was okay. The two then go on their date and do some more stuff.

The next Morning, Stuart woke up and thankfully it was his pay day and his day off. He got out of bed and stretched out and sat back on his bed. “Damn I’m sleepy.”, he said to himself. The young man then made his way to the kitchen, which he seen a note from his mom, reading, **”Morning Stu, if you are reading this I had to go out of town for a meeting and I will be back tomorrow”**. He then began making himself some toast with apple jelly. Stuart looked down at his phone, receiving an early good morning text from his crush.

**_M: Mornin’ blue boy_ **

**_S: lol good mornin Murdoc_ **

He smile and blushed at Murdoc’s text.

**_M: Hey maybe we can have a lunch date today and I wanted u to meet someone today Stu._ **

**_S: Ah Okay. That sounds nice_ ** **_😊._ **

**_M: Gr8. Can we meet up at 1 pm?_ **

Stuart looked at his phone and saw it was 11:30 am. He panicked and replied.

**_S: Yeh. Gr8 gotta take a quick shower. Gotta go._ **

**_M: Okay then._ **

The blue haired man quickly stripped of his clothes and went to the shower immediately. He quickly chose a body wash to wash in. He thought axe would be the best choice since he’s going on a date with his crush. Stu lathered up and washed his hair and his face and rinsed off. He then got out and brushed his teeth and dried himself. Stuart then went to his closet and looked for a nice outfit to wear on his date. He picked out a polo styled short sleeved shirt and a pair of his favorite jeans.

Meanwhile at Murdoc’s place, Murdoc got in the shower. He lathered up and hummed a tune to himself as he washed up. This was until Stuart texted him.

**_S: Murdoc should I pay for everything today? Just want 2 know._ **

Murdoc couldn’t get to the phone right there and then. He rinsed off and got out and looked at his phone. Murdoc replied back to Stuart’s texts.

**_M: No no. It’s all on me 2day okay. Thnx 4 asking tho._ **

**_S: Alrighty. Are u getting ready?_ **

**_M: yeah just got out of the shower. That’s why I didn’t answer earlier didn’t want 2 wet the phone._ **

**_S: U r okay Murdoc. Mind if I see somethin’ after the date?_ **

**_M: Woah hold on. U r goin too fast. Probably not on this date_ **

**_S: Sorry for askin’. Excuse my behaviour._ **

**_M: Yer okay but that’s 2 much to be askin’ for on the first date. We can probably kiss or make out on this date okay._ **

**_S: Ok then. Pick me up from 212 wobble street._ **

Stuart felt guilty and stupid from sending the text. Stuart got up and screamed against the pillow.

An hour later, Murdoc ring the doorbell. The younger man got up and answered the door. “Ready?”, Murdoc asked. Stuart nodded. “Hold on were yew cryin’ earlier?”, Murdoc asked. “I guess”, the young man said softly. Murdoc quickly hugged the blue haired guy and kissed his cheek. “Everything’s alright. I’m not upset with yew if that’s what yew think Stu”, Murdoc said softly. Stu melted in the hug and smiled. “Okay”, the younger man replied. “Now come love”, Murdoc said, leading Stuart to his car. Stu grabbed his keys and made sure to lock up. “Uhm… Mu’doc?”, Stuart said. Murdoc stopped. “Hm?” “Hey tonight can yew spend a night with me since I’m all alone tonight”, the blue haired guy asked.

“I dunno about that. I wouldn’t want ya to get in trouble with yer parents”, Murdoc said. Stuart pouted and sighed. “Let me call and see”, Stuart said. Stuart took out his phone and requested a video chat with his mother. “Hi Mum”, Stuart said, waving into the camera. “I’m goin’ on my first date with my crush”, Stuart added. Murdoc came up behind Stu and waved. Rachel was surprised to see her son’s mate so cheerful and happy. “Hello there. Mr. Niccals I suppose”, she said. Murdoc nodded and replied, “Yes ma’am”. Stuart’s mom was also surprised the young man had manners unlike some of Stuart’s past partners.

“Okay well yew be good to my little Stuey pie okay”, Rachel said, embarrassing Stu a little. “But mum can my mate spend a night because I feel scared alone?”, Stu asked his mother. Rachel had to think for a sec and said, “yes I will allow him to spend a night but no funny business promise”. Stuart nodded and said, “yes mum. Thanks”. “Okay now yew two be good and I’ll talk to yew later Stuey”, Rachel said. “Okay mum. Love yew bye”, the young man said to his mother. “Love yew too Stuey. Goodbye”, Rachel said. The two hung up. Murdoc chuckled a bit. “Stuey pie”, Murdoc teased. “Don’t do that”, Stuart said, nudging him in the arm.

The two left to go to a sandwich shop in Murdoc’s original hometown, which was a city over from where they were. Murdoc turned on his favorite song which was “Beat It” by Michael Jackson. “So yer a Michael Jackson fan too?”, the young man asked. “Yeah. why do yew ask Stu?”, Murdoc softly replied.  “No reason Mu’doc. I love his music.”, Stuart said. “Oh that’s great we got somethin’ in common!”, The older man exclaimed.

“Check One”, Stuart thought to himself.

Within the hour of driving and singing along, the two young men made it to their destination. Stu got out and stretched and yawned. “Yew can’t be tired yet love”, The older man said, getting out of his car also. The younger man looked puzzled and said, “I’m not tired Mu’doc”. Murdoc shrugged it off and held his hand and they entered the sandwich shop. Stuart inhaled the delightful aroma of the fresh vegetables. “Murdoc! Haven’t seen yew in ages man. How have yew been and who’s yer friend?”, Murdoc’s childhood friend, Billy boy said. “I’ve been good, studyin’ graphic design. I know it’s been ages since we last saw each other and I think we were in elementary when we last seen each other”, Murdoc said. “Oh and this is my soon to be mate, Stuart”, he added. Stuart was shy and waved. Billy boy smiled and said, “I see yew have a shy one man. I wish I was that lucky man. But let me get back to making sandwiches. What can I get yew?”.

Murdoc ordered 2 BLT turkey club sandwiches with a side of chips. Stuart sat at the table while Murdoc ordered. His began to feel funny again, thinking about Murdoc’s friend, Billy boy.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck he’s hot but I don’t wanna ruin everything I have with Murdoc”, The young man thought in his mind.  5 minutes later, Murdoc returned to the table and said, “I’m back now lets eat”. Stuart began eating his sandwich, taking little bites. “So Stuart, I gotta question. Do yew wanna be mines babe?”, Murdoc asked. Stuart nodded and said, “Of course please”. “Okay so we verified that, now after this I’m gonna give yew the kiss yew’ll never forget”, the older man added. Stuart blushed and smiled. “Okay now this means make out right?”, Stuart said softly. Murdoc smiled softly and nodded, planting a small kiss on the young mans nose.

30 minutes later after eating and conversating, the two left the shop. “So love, do yew like goin’ to the movies?”, The brunette asked. “Of course Mu’doc.”, Stuart said with a smile. So Murdoc got on his phone to show Stuart what movies were showing. “Ooh lets watch the Predators. Ya know the thing with the alien types of mutants come to earth and kill anything in its way”, Stuart exclaimed. Murdoc hummed for a second and said, “Okay lets see that then. hopefully its good”. Stuart began to get nervous but shook it off.

To Be Continued……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be continued on the next chapter leading on.


End file.
